Carwash
by YoungWriter2005
Summary: Miley gets a new car for her sixteenth birthday. She and Jake decide to give it a little carwash. Will romance evolve from this? Only one way to find out. Read and Review. Jiley or Make Oneshot.


**HANNAH MONTANA: Carwash**

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Hannah Montana, boo hoo. But I've learned to live with it, and so will you. Ooh, I made a rhyme!

_Miley's Point of View_

"Happy birthday, Miley!"

I blew out the sixteen candles on my cake, which my best friend, Lilly, baked, with the possible help of Oliver, my other best friend. It was shaped like a star, with blue frosting and cute decorations. I looked up and smiled. "Aww, thanks, you guys!"

"You're welcome, Miles. Happy sixteenth birthday." Lilly, with a gift bag from Abercrombie, pushed her way through my family and friends and gave me a big hug.

"Thanks," I told her, hugging back. "For the cake, and for that." I gestured to the gift bag. "What in that, anyway?"

"Take a look." Lilly handed me the bag. "Go ahead," she prodded when I hesitated.

I shrugged and took a look. It was a denim skirt with some buttons sewed in on the pockets and some fake gems stuck to it, spelling out _Rock and Roll_. It was the one I'd been checking out the other day. "Oh, my gosh, Lil! Thank you!" I hugged my best friend once again.

"Happy birthday, Miley," Oliver told me. He handed me a little wrapped box.

I opened the box. In it was a silver necklace with a pendant saying _Miley _and a puzzle piece. I hugged Oliver and kissed him on the cheek. "Oh, Oliver, you shouldn't have!"

"Hey, anything for my best friends," Oliver said, putting his arms around Lilly and I. He handed Lilly another wrapped box.

She opened the box. There was a necklace just like mine in it, only this time it was her name with a different puzzle piece. "Thanks, Ollie!" she said, giving Oliver a hug. Then, they kissed, long and deep.

So, yeah. My best friends are totally in love with each other and have been going out for two years. Probably two months after I moved in to Malibu.

"Do you have one, too?" Lilly and I asked together when their kiss was over.

Oliver pulled the chain around his neck to reveal a similar necklace with his own name and another different puzzle piece. I connected my own puzzle piece to it and Lilly did, too. We formed a heart shape with _Best Friends _spelled out on the front, and all our names on the back. I had Lilly's name on my puzzle piece, Lilly had Oliver's name in hers, and Oliver had my name in his.

Jackson's gift came next. It was a carrying case with a guitar design for my Sidekick. "I'm glad you like it," he told me when I thanked him.

Jake was at the small get-together, too. His gift was a heart-shaped, black, white and pink Daisy Rock guitar. It said _Miley Stewart_, written with a gold marker.

"Thanks, Jake," I told him.

Jake gave me a hug. "You're welcome."

Last was Dad's gift. He handed me a little black box. I was quite excited open it.

When I did, I saw two identical car keys on a keychain.

My heart was racing as I looked out the window. Sure enough, there was a cherry red convertible parked outside.

I couldn't hide my grin. "Dad! Oh, my God, thankyouthankyouthankyou!" I hugged him hard.

Dad waved the keys. "Why don't you take her for a ride?"

I shook my head. "No, thanks, Dad. I'll pass. Maybe tomorrow. But for now, let's just continue the party, okay?" was what I said, but inside, I couldn't darn wait to drive the car.

ooHMoo

When I woke up the next day, I immediately fixed myself breakfast. A bowl of Lucky Charms and orange juice were enough for me. I plan to get busy today.

I changed into a two-piece bikini and put on a pair of board shorts and a big shirt, whose owner is unknown, that wouldn't be harmed much if it got wet. I grabbed the hose, a bucket, a sponge and Dad's special car shampoo and walked to the backyard, where my car was parked. Yes, it's for real. I'm going to wash my car today.

Man, I just loved the way that it sounded. My own car. It was so cool.

I had already started on soaping the car when Jake suddenly appeared. I dropped the sponge. "J-Jake?" I stammered, ashamed of how I looked. I mean, my hair was up in bobby pins and I didn't have makeup on. What's worse, I'm wearing an oversize shirt and my board shorts can't even be seen. I picked the sponge up again. "What are you doing here?"

"Your Dad told me you were probably here. I just, uh, I came to see you." Jake ran a hand through his hair and looked around awkwardly. "So, you're washing your car? Do you want me to help?"

"Uh," I replied. "Help would be good. But," I pointed out. "You aren't dressed for the occasion."

Jake looked down at his shirt, which seemed to be his favorite. He sighed. "Oh, what the heck," he muttered, before pulling his shirt over his head.

I stopped and stared. I expected Jake to be thin and fair. But I was wrong - Jake had a kind of strong chest, and he was tanned. When we caught me staring, I looked away. When I looked back, he was toying with his shell necklace. He had really turned into a surfer boy since moving to Malibu.

"Um," I said. "There's another sponge and hose there."

Jake took the other hose and sponge and started soaping the car with me. After seconds of silence (although it felt like a million years), he finally spoke. "When do you plan to take this car out? I'm sure you have some dates planned with Oliver and Lilly."

I stopped again when he said _date. _

"Miley?" Jake waved a hand in front of my face.

"Oh, uh, what? I don't know yet," I said.

"Oh." Jake went back to soaping the car. He was smiling, a secretive smile I've seen just now.

I ignored it and turned back to the car. I was feeling really sleepy. After all, I slept at around three o'clock because of the party and having two-hour telephone conversation with Lilly, and it's only eleven in the morning. The sun shone hard, and it was getting hot. Especially when you're _thisclose _to a really hot guy. I sighed out of discomfort and took my shirt off. Suddenly, a splash of water hit me like a slap in the face. I turned to face the evil mastermind behind this. "Jake!" I yelled. "Oh, now you're going to get it!"

Jake was laughing, but, realizing that I had now taken off the oversize shirt, whose owner still remains anonymous, and am wearing a bikini top under it, he stopped, giving me time to splash him back with water. When he finally got back to earth, he rubbed his eyes. "Hey! What was that for?"

"Revenge," I said, plain and simple.

We started playing with each other, splashing each other with water, putting soap on one another.

We were soaking wet by the time we finished washing the car.

I looked at Jake, while he put the bucket and the things back. It's been two years since I first met him, and since I first fell in love with him. And I still am. In love with him, I mean.

I didn't realize that he was looking back. Slowly, he started walking towards me. I tried walking backwards, but my feet were frozen in place and my legs like jelly.

I was way nervous by the time we had four inches of space between us. Jake slowly leaned in, until our foreheads touched. He looked into my eyes, his own twinkling, as if asking for permission. I blinked twice to say yes. Finally, Jake leaned all the way closer and his lips met mine.

We kissed for a minute before he pulled away. "Did you...?" He trailed off. "Was it...?" He looked down, biting his lower lip. "Am I...?"

I just grinned like a fool and kissed him again.

When pulled away, we were both grinning like fools.

"I...I like you," I whispered against his ear. "I have for two years."

"Two years is too long a time," Jake whispered back. "Too long to say I like you back."

"You...you do?" I asked.

He kissed me again. "Yeah. Now what do you say we take your car out?"

"Like, on a date?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Sounds like a plan," Jake replied. He looked down at our half-naked bodies. "It feels weird being...this close to you," he said, not meeting my eyes.

I just shrugged and kissed him again.

(**A/N: **Just an idea I got while watching _Herbie: Fully Loaded. _I was like, "Carwashes are really romantic...if there is a word such as _carwashes_." Anyway, hope you liked this!)


End file.
